bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Castle Of Terror
The Castle Of Terror 'is the 15th Season Two episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 35th overall. Plot When Sugar Pie comes to Scarecrow Castle alone, she notices that no one is there, except Vanilla Cake, and she can't get out and she thinks she's being tortured. Episode (The episode begins with Sugar Pie at Rainbow's house. She was playing alone in the yard.) *'''Sugar Pie: "I'm so bored and all alone. I wonder what my siblings are doing for fun." *'Mr Rainbow': "Maybe they're at the castle, playing right now. You should go check." *'Sugar Pie': "Good idea. See you, daddy." *'Mr Rainbow '(calling out): "Have fun!" (Sugar flies toward the Scarecrow Castle.) *'Sugar Pie': "I wonder what my siblings are doing for fun." (As soon as she entered the castle, there was nothing but awkward silence.) *'Sugar Pie': "What? Why is it so quiet in here?" (Sugar travels into the halls of the castle. In one corner, she spotted Vanilla on the floor, doodling on paper with crayons.) *'Sugar Pie': "Vanilla, why is it awkwardly silent in here?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Does it look like I care?" *'Sugar Pie': "Maybe...well, not really. It's not common for a place like this to be spooky quiet. Weird, right?" (Sugar roams around, then she heard a spooky whirring sound. The girl was growing more frightened when the sound of a monstrous groan is heard, then a loud "ERR!". Sugar shrieks and holds tight on Vanilla, who has an evil smirk on his face.) *'Sugar Pie': "Help me, Vanilla! This castle is haunted!" *'Vanilla Cake': "Don't worry, nothing will hurt you...I think." *'Sugar Pie': "Thank you. You're my best brother. For now, I'm gonna go and cheer myself up by playing with my dolls." (Sugar Pie soars down to the family apartment. Before she grasps on the door knob, she looks to her right and a faint eerie laugh was heard. Panicked, Sugar shoves through and locked the door behind her.) *'Sugar Pie': "Even our family apartment is soul less...But why? Why is everything so weird here?" (Sugar looks at her blonde doll on the counter. She saw the face of her doll shifting and changing to look distended and deformed, almost demonic. Frightened but angry, she electrocutes her own doll with Thunderbolt.) *'Sugar Pie '(angry): "What is going on?! What is up with my dolls?! They should not ''be like this!" (Sugar used Seismic Toss; she grabs her doll and soars up the ceiling and crashes through the floor and all the way down to the dungeon. It was almost pitch black down there.) *'Sugar Pie': "It's quiet...''too ''quiet...uhh, I think I'm gonna ahh, ahh, ahh...ACHOO!!!" (She looks up to see her dolls walking towards her with evil smirks on their faces.) *'Sugar Pie': "Uh-oh. I think I broke the silence." (Confused and angry, Sugar fights back with Volt Tackle; she charges with electricity and flies toward the dolls at an amazing speed.) *'Sugar Pie (hitting her dolls): "HYAA!!" (The dolls flew everywhere, broken into pieces. Sugar races out of the dungeon and down the hall.) *'''Sugar Pie: "I've had it! I've had enough scares for one day! No more fearful little Sugar Pie!" (When she goes outside, a downpour already occurred. Sugar comes back in, drenched. She was fuming.) *'Sugar Pie': "AUUUGHH!!! How can in be raining at a time like this?! Just perfect...I'm gonna be tortured. And I don't like to be wet again by all this rain." (sigh) "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to stay here, near the door. But actually, I'll be staying outside." (The door was locked. Sugar tried to open it, but she failed. She fumes again with bitter rage.) *'Sugar Pie': "Grrrrrrrrrrr!" (deep exhale) "Well, it's not that bad being in a castle that you think you'll be tortured in. But I can do this. I'm going to a place where no one can harm me...and that's CandyLand." (The little girl lies down on the stone floor and falls asleep. In her sweet dream, Sugar was singing and dancing with two candy people. She snapped out of the dream when a spooky howl was heard.) *'Sugar Pie': "What...what was that? Hmph! Even the castle woke me up! But...what was ''that noise? It woke me up! Looks like I better do something..." (Sugar goes to the door to the dungeon.) *'Sugar Pie': "Do I dare go into the dungeon? Hmph! I don't want to be afraid anymore! I'm going in that dungeon, and that's final!" (She went through the door, but seconds later flies out and cries in a corner.) *'Voice': "Sugar...Sugar...Sugar Pie! Stop being scared!" *'Sugar Pie (sniff): "Hm, who's talking?" *'''Voice: "Um...your mind. Now Sugar Pie, listen to me. Eat your own fears before they eat you." *'Sugar Pie': "But..." (sniff) "What...what are you saying?" *'Voice': "Basically, I'm trying to say...face your fears. You know you're not afraid of you conquer them. That's why you have to be brave. Do not fear!" *'Sugar Pie': "You...you may be right. I've been such a coward lately. Well, I can ''face my fears!" (She flies off.) *'Voice': "I should've also told her to wake up." (Sugar starts for the door to the dungeon.) *'Sugar Pie': "Alright, I can do this. So, which way should I go?" (''looks at the right hall) "That way, or...?" (looks at the left hall) "That way? Hm...the right hallway looks safer. I'll go there." (She saw a familiar ghost at the end of the hall.) *'Sugar Pie': "AHHHHHHH! IT'S...IT'S...IT'S OORAMESHIA! Get away from me!!!" *'Oorameshia': "Don't worry. I will not harm you." *'Sugar Pie': "But aren't you gonna eat me up and turn me into ghost feces or something?" *'Oorameshia': "No, no. I would not do such thing. Follow." *'Sugar Pie': "Alright." (Curious but eager to find out what's going on, Sugar follows the ghost down the hall. It seems to get darker and darker, until she reached to a door.) *'Sugar Pie': "What's behind this door?" (Once she went through it, she finds herself being surrounded by red-eyed ghosts circling around her.) *'Sugar Pie' (scared): "Wha...what? What is this?" *'Oorameshia '(floating above Sugar): "Pick the leader...heh heh..." (Sugar frantically looks at the ghosts.) *'Sugar Pie': "I can't! They all look the same!" *'Oorameshia': "Just pick who you think it is!" (Sugar smacks one ghost in the face.) *'Oorameshia': "What the?" *'Ghost': "She smacked me!" *'Oorameshia': "Wrong ghost!" *'Ghosts': "ATTACK!!!" (Sugar panicked, and managed to escape the ghosts' eerie grips. She was taken to a rope hung on something.) *'Oorameshia': "Next challenge!" *'Sugar Pie': "What do I have to do here?" *'Oorameshia': "Just climb up that rope before I get you!" *'Sugar Pie '(struggling): "Grrr! Must climb this rope...too hard! It's too hard!" (struggles again) "I can't even pull myself up? Come on, I'm a big girl! Grrrrgh!" *'Oorameshia': "Are you even trying? You're not even climbing up that rope." *'Sugar Pie': "I'm officially done! Just take me away!" *'Oorameshia': "Fine." (He takes Sugar out of the room.) *'Oorameshia': "Okay, I don't want to sound mean, but you're not doing so good on these challenges." (He closes the door behind him. Sugar returns out of the right hall.) *'Sugar Pie': "Well, I haven't went down the left hallway. Looks like I'm going there...There's nowhere else to go...but I don't have a choice. I have to get over my fears." (She slowly glides down the hall and comes to a deep area in the castle. Determined, she enters the door at the end of the hall.) *'Sugar Pie': "It's a lot scary down here...I feel like I'm being watched...It's a horrible feeling. I must go further...This has to be the scariest spot in this castle. It's like no one has been in this area in years. Come on, Sugar! You're a big girl. Show that you're fearless." (She comes to another door.) *'Sugar Pie': "I can ''do this!" (She enters the door. In one corner, she noticed a tiny rabbit.) *'Sugar Pie': "Ooh! A rabbit! What's it doing in this spooky place?" (The rabbit hops away, but suddenly panicks.) *'Sugar Pie': "Rabbit! What's the matter? Why do you look so scared?" (The rabbit continues to twitch violently.) *'Sugar Pie': "This place isn't so scary." (She looks up at a painting with a spooky face in the flames.) *'Sugar Pie': "But ''that picture looks scary." (The painting suddenly brightens up and sucks everything in the area. Sugar was also being pulled in.) (Sugar Pie wakes up and looks around to find herself surrounded by floating evil robotic octopi.) *'Sugar Pie '(gasp): "What is this?!" (From out of nowhere, a giant robot octopus zooms down and lets out an ear-splitting roar. Sugar had to cover her ears. Her body was sparking with electricity.) *'Sugar Pie': "Alright! You guys wanna play hard ball, eh? Let us begin." (When she got up, the electricity was overpowering.) *'Sugar Pie': "Grrrgh...wh-wh-what's going on with m-me?" (Sugar's body builds up massive amount of electricity. She suddenly forms a yellow electrical orb in her hand. She aims and releases it, destroying the robots and exploded into a million pieces. Though she's glad the battle went to a quick end, she was confused at what she done.) *'Sugar Pie': "...What did I just do? Did I just learn a new move?" (A bright beam of light reaches out towards her, and Sugar ends up back in the castle, still in the dark isolated area.) *'Sugar Pie': "...Hey, wait. I don't feel afraid anymore. But...what was ''that move I just did?" (She heard a voice that slowly said her name.) *'Sugar Pie': "Who's there?" (Then, there was laughter.) *'Sugar Pie': "Oh no! Someone's here!" *'Voices': "Sssssuuuuugarrrrrrr...." *'Sugar Pie': "And they know my name!" (She noticed two black figures coming her way.) *'Sugar Pie': "Hey, who's there?" (The figures get closer.) *'Sugar Pie': "They're getting closer!" (The figures hid behind the two vases on opposite side of the room.) *'Sugar Pie': "Stay back! I'm gonna use Thunderbolt on you and I'm not afraid to use it!" *'Voices': "Ssssssuuuggaaarrrrrrrrr....." (The figures jump up to the ceiling.) *'Sugar Pie': "They jumped away?" (The dark figures turn out to be Vanilla Cake and Choco Cream.) *'Vanilla & Choco': "Sugar Pie!" (Sugar shrieks so loud, the entire castle starts to shake and fall apart. We cut to Sugar on the bed wide awake, still screaming. Her siblings try to calm her.) *'Cinnamon Buns': "Sugar! Calm down!" *'Sugar Pie': "What? What? But...? Huh? You guys aren't gonna torture me?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Sugar Pie, you just had a bad dream." *'Lolipop Pops': "But that must've been huge. Your screaming startled us." *'Vanilla Cake': "Or otherwise, just stay quiet." *'Choco Cream': "You are so loud when you're dreaming." *'Sugar Pie': "I hear you. I'm going back to my dream again. See you later." *'Choco Cream''': "Tell us how it went when you return." End of episode.